Villain for a life time
by Rag.Doll.Annabelle
Summary: Halflife, radioactive decay, primordial seas, alchemy, they where all needed and used to make her. A monster beyond all understanding. She is a freak of nature with a purpose. Obtain the head of Vladamir in the name of the Ottoman Empire.
1. The disk and victim

Chapter 1

Integra shifted through her morning mail. Her expression remained stale as she scanned the return addresses to see their urgency. Out of curiosity she was going about to open one sent by a round table member when Walter entered with her morning tea.

"Good morning Miss Integra." The old gentleman greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning Walter." She returned the greeting but her face stayed the same. Her knife-like letter opener tore through the paper as Walter set down the tea.

"So what's today's business." Walter asked almost too cheerfully as he tinkered with the tea and sugar.

"I'll tell you when I open it." She held up the round table letter between two fingers.

"Well if there's nothing to be done now then I have something you should see."

Integra looked up with mild interest. On the tray, she now noticed, was a CD case. Walter picked it up and handed it to her. She searched it for a label of some kind then to Walter for an explanation but all she got was a smile. She hummed suspiciously at him and pulled on a sliding platform in her desk. Out came a sleek black laptop in hibernation. She opened it and with the small fan coming to life the screen illuminated. Walter walked around the desk and stood next to Integra.

"When did it come?" She asked.

"Last night, while you were in bed." He replied.

"Hmmm…." She mused "where did it come from?"

"We don't know it just appeared." A windows media icon appeared in a white window. Integra selected it and the clip started.

The clip was of poor digital quality. Pixels dotted the screen and the sound was muffled. Through the hazy picture the inside of a dark building could be seen. The two men in the middle of the screen where hunched over what appeared to be a women. She was on her stomach with her black hair sprawled over her face and shoulders. Her paraffin limbs were long and thin. It reminded Integra of something that she couldn't place it at the moment. The woman had her hands bound behind her back with leather straps. One of the men had a boot pressed into her back uncomfortably and his face harbored a wide grin. He and his friend where obviously boasting about something to the camera but the sound was so poor they couldn't be understood. There was a sound heard just barely over them. The men both looked down and within a second the joy became chaotic. The woman's arms tore the bonds apart sending strips of leather in all directions. He long arms whipped out around her and sent one man's head rolling. A growling roar rose into static as the women chased the remaining man off screen. In the background barely a struggle could be heard as she finished him with a hiss. Then there was the sound of shattering glass and then silence. After a few seconds of nothing the clip closed itself.

Integra sat back. "That tells us nothing." She retorted. "No location, information, nor communication with the sender. We can't do anything. We don't know the situation."

"I see the situation as obvious. There's a vampire on the loose." Walter said smugly as he walked back to the front of the desk.

Integra slammed one palm down. "You know what I meant Walter!" She let out an aggravated sigh as she put the disc and laptop away.

"Perhaps, Miss Integra, I can watch the clip again and try to identify the two men?" Integra went back to opening letters.

"You can if you want but don't make it a priority." He nodded to her, picked up the tray and exited the room.

Integra stared at an open letter but wasn't really reading it; her eyes were blank from her thoughts. The thin, long creature in the clip brought to mind a certain starved vampire she had met for the first time years ago in a dark room. More she thought about it the more she keyed it with the women. Thin body, long hair, and merciless killing? She showed signs of being starved. Had that woman been a captive? A starved vampire was dangerous to have loose on the streets. They could make risky moves in public places just to get a little taste of blood. There judgment was off and they had less of a regard for life then they already did. But if she had been a captive, how did they catch her? Was there some kind of new secret to vampire enslavement or was she just unfortunate?

Integra tried to remember what the woman had worn. She thought hard and finally realized that the woman had been completely naked. She thought for a second that the woman might have worn a cape but came to the conclusion that it had been the woman's ankle length hair. All this didn't really matter if they couldn't find her. She figured they'd hear from her soon anyway. All vampires would fall at the hands of Hellsing. Integra picked up her neglected tea and sipped as the room grew cold

"I don't remember calling you." She said to the empty room. . Alucard materialized to her left. "Go back to the dungeons."

"I don't remember having a curfew." He said in a smooth and undisturbed voice. Integra pouted.

"I'm not in the mood Alucard." He chuckled down at her.

"I didn't except you to be. It's hardly passed noon."

"Watch your mouth Alucard!" He laughed again and moved to stand behind her chair. To calm herself Integra again sipped at her tea but keep her eyes on Alucard as he moved. The vampire disappeared behind her.

"What are you up to Alucard?" Her eyes narrowed as a gloved hand floated past her shoulder and to the cup at her lips. With the tips of his fingers he slowly lifted it away. Not wanting to play tug of war with a hot cup of tea she let him take it.

"Alucard…" She said in warning.

"Yes master?" His tone was not too friendly in the least. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Integra jumped as he slammed the cup down on to the table. Its delicate porcelain making shattered under his palm and tea spilled over the sides of the desk. Integra hissed as the hot liquid seep into her trousers. She turned her head in an attempt to stare him down.

"How dare you." She hissed ruefully.

"I am entirely yours…" He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered in a vile tone.

"Master." His breath was warm and it sent a sticky chill down her arms.

"Ugh…" She choked back her disgust as bile reached her throat. Backing into the wall Alucard laughed at her with satisfaction.

"I need to ask you something Walter." The old man looked away from the computer screen to his employer. He had been working on the identities of the men for some time. Zoomed-in print outs of their faces covered the desk.

"What's that Miss?"

She was silent for a few seconds. He blinked and tried to understand the expression on her face.

"Is it possible for Alucard's bond with my family…"She paused. "…To fade?"

A look of surprise came over Walter. That wasn't the kind of question he'd been excepting by any means. His face became serious and his eyes narrowed.

"Has something happened for you to question his loyalty?" He threw all respect for Alucard out of his mind.

She didn't shake her head but she assure Walter nothing had happened.

"Never mind Walter, forget I said anything." The twist on Walter's lips showed that he was not convinced. A protective glint shined in his eyes.

"If you ever feel threaten Integra, I will risk everything to keep you from harm."

The cold women gave him a small smile."I know Walter. And that's all I need." He returned her smile. A meaningful moment of silence came over the small office. This was a rare moment for them in this day and age. But the remembrance of their bond was something that needed to be visited now and then.

"So what information had you gathered on the men?" Integra broke the silence with her professionalism.

Walter turned back to the screen and enlarged a minimized window.

"Quite a lot depending on how you look at it all. The two men in the clip where identified as Alex Reeds and Brent Joshues, both American. They were best friends with clean records and they shared a taste in the macabre. Long story short we have almost everything on them now. We know where they live and with the help of some people on the inside we have their computers. Those two men had some rather morbid tastes. In their files we found pictures of the dead, videos of murders, downloaded essays on black magic, and a rather large amount primordial information, both half-life and methodical.

Integra grumbled. "Just a bunch of sick vampire enthusiasts who just happened to come across one, thought they had the upper hand, and paid the price of ignorance."

"Not quit. I didn't get to what the rest of the files consisted of. They had their share of stupidity, yes, but they were not dumb intelligence wise. The rest of the computer space was filled to the brim with very advanced scientific information based off the half-life equations. I believe they were celebrating another victory."

Integra's eyebrow rose. "And what do you suppose they where up to?"

Walter shook his head. "We won't know till are people go over everything. I can barely understand what I am reading. It's like another language."

"So you haven't found out who sent the CD?"

Again the man shook his head. "I sent the case to the lab down stairs for finger printing. We'll know tomorrow."

"Good work Walter. You work fast." Integra turned and started to walk back out the door.

"I'll come up with your lunch later Miss Integra." Walter called from behind.

"Thank you Walter." She called back.

In the middle of town a young man snored. It had been a late night for him and he was already fast asleep and dreaming. Speaking of dreams, he'd have a good laugh with his buddies at work the next morning over this one. The dream started normally enough. He woke up still in bed with the bright moonlight coming through his window. The sight of the hazy light made his eyes droop again. Just as he was about to lie his head back down he saw a figure in the window. At first he saw only the silhouette of a head. The sight of it struck fear in him. He slept on the second floor. What could possibly be out there? Then, to his shock, the window slid open without the aid of a hand. The curtains waved as the figure crawled passed the sill. When it landed on the floor it remained kneeled for a few seconds. The man could just barely make out the head moving as though it where scanning the room. Its gaze stopped at the bed. From where he lay the figure looked sexless in shape. His heart stopped as the figure suddenly stood. A strange shock of fear ran through his veins. The alien physique of the creature was unnerving to him. Its long limbs and hair made him wonder if the creature was even human. Then again he was dreaming. But what a strange dream it was so far. He jumped when the creature being to move. It approached the bed at a cautious pace. He watched, dry mouthed, as it reached the edge of the bed. His eyes widened as its boney fingers lifted the ends of his sheet and blanket. Head first it crawled under and in with characteristics similar to a cat. Instinctively he stiffened as the creature crawled around curiously. But that's not the only reason. To his unpleasant shock him felt his night pants slip away, leaving him naked. He chuckled nervously as it traveled up farther in the bed. The creature crawled on to his chest and he became instantly aware of the fact that the creature was a naked women. Even with that fact now known she couldn't relax. Her lack of curves and dead eyes repulsed him infact. From what he could gather it was as though hunger had taken her curves. It felt as though a skeleton had landed on him and she was just as cold. Her head appear from under the covers at his chest. He smiled awkwardly down at her and she smiled happily back But to him the smile looked weak and forced.

"Uh….who are…" He began but she interrupted with a very brash kiss. His eye widened as he felt her hands grope around his chest and waist. She licked his collar bone and he shivered. Why was her tongue so cold?! A giggle that sounded like a small chime filled the air and the girl disappeared under the covers. She huddled around his pelvis a nibbled with a purpose. The dreaming man had to admit that the only thing keeping him in the bed was the pleasurable feel of the girl's soft hair around his thighs. He closed his eyes and knew that this was by far a wet dream inspired by the horror movie he watched earlier. Suddenly he jumped and yelped

"What the hell?! Did you just bite me?!" He lifted his head to protest when a strange sensation came over him. His head felt heavy and his sight became a spiral.

"We examined the information Sir Integra and we've discovered something very strange." Walter said in an almost astonished voice.

"What is it Walter?" Integra's tone was demanding as she sat at the desk and turned her attention to the computer screen. Walter bent over her and opened a series of files.

"These," He began. "These are all formulas and math problems explaining a type of science that is millions of years old." Integra looked unconvinced. What she saw was equations and symbols she was nowhere near understanding nor recognizing.

"What do they mean?"

"This is not a new science but it's never been backed up with real material."

Integra growled. "Get to the point Walter. We are not here to praise them for their work."

"These are formulas for Alchemy." He stated bluntly.

Integra's eye brow rose. "Alchemy? Walter what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

"Just hear me out Sir Integra. These pages are just blueprints and instructions in scientific and mathematical form. There are about fifty pages of these instructions. The rest are the ingredients. Sir Integra this is not something you'd find off a cult's web page. They figured these out on their own."

"…Or had someone do it for them." Integra added.

"That's a possibility." Walter responded with a nod but his expression showed he believed otherwise.

Integra gave him a hard look. Of course it was a possibility. Wasn't the millennium organization a possibility? After the whole chipped freaks thing anything was possible now. "Since we know this much how much do we know about these goons plans?" She turned back to the screen.

Walter shrugged. "Well, Alchemy is a medieval science. And its art is the art of combining two beings. And I must say there was a lot of information concerning Vampires and succubi.

Integra looked back at him. "What are you aiming at?"

A fascinated expression appeared on Walter's face. "Imagine Sir Integra. A vampire and an succubi combined into one being."

He look remained plain. "I was not briefed in the background of Succubi. Care to explain?" Before Walter could explain there was a knock at the door. A blonde woman that Integra knew and had spoken to before entered.

"Walter, Miss Integra. There's a man on the phone that claims to have been bitten." Integra moved to get up but Walter set a hand of her shoulder.

"I'll talk to the man and take care of this." As he left to take the call the women closed the door.

Integra sighed and picked up a manila folder off the desk. She was about to open it when Alucard reappeared.

"To understand a Succubus you must first understand an Incubus, master."

Immediately she gave him a cold glare. Letting him know she did not forget his last act of ill behavior. He merely smirked in return.

"You've got nerve showing your face to me now. You know what a Succubus is then?" She asked stiffly.

"Who doesn't, I wonder?" He grinned as she scowled. Integra grabbed one of her cigars off her desk and lite it.

"You mouth has been flapping to freely of late." She puffed at the cigar as it ignited. Alucard's voice changed to a whine, which didn't sound at all right with him.

"Aww Master. Don't make me stop now. Don't you want to know what a Succubus is?"

She let the cigar fall limply to the side of her mouth."I don't care anymore. You came here to play games."

He stepped closer to her chair in an act of boldness.

"If I can't tell you what they do can I show you what they do?"

She removed her cigar to properly yell at him. She jerked and the embers at the cigars end flared with her eyes.

"You will show me nothing! Just tell me like a normal man!"

He chuckled at her. His grin stretched to show his shark-like teeth almost like a peacock shows its feathers.

"I am not a man Integra. I am a monster."

Integra had a good retort for that but it seemed too much in Alucard's favor. Alucard stepped closer again till he was towering over her. His height cuased him to look straight down with his chin to his chest.

"What was that?"

She gave him a stern look. "I didn't say anything."

"Not out loud." He grinned and her eyes narrowed. "I'd love to hear it from you." He continued.

"…"

He half turned away. "You're right. It'd be too much of an invitation." He walked the whole length around the desk and rested his palms on the smooth surface. Leaning across he whispered. "Now listen carefully _Master_." Integra didn't move, only looked up with her eyes. Her back remained erect and stiff in an attempted to remain in power. "An Incubus," he continued. "Is a male demon that crawls into the beds of sleeping men and rapes them." He paused for her reaction but all he got was cold blue narrow eyes. "A Succubus is the female version of the same creature."

Integra didn't want to ask but any information was useful at the moment. Even if it was coming from a disobedient vampire slave.

"If a vampire is half Incubus then what is it capable of?" She made sure her voice remained neutral.

"We're dealing with a woman so it's a half succubus Master." He dared to correct her.

"Don't correct me vampire! Just answer the question like I asked! And get off my desk! I am your master and you will not contradict me! You are a dog on a leash! Be a good dog and sit!" She'd reached her limit with him.

"Yes, I am a dog." He laughed. "Won't you let me off my leash?"

Integra's face grayed. "Your leash is made of chain vampire."

"Then should I let you off yours?"

Integra stood up and the chair rolled on its wheels several feet. "I have had enough of your arrogance!" She walked around the desk and charged for the door.

Alucard fallowed her with his eyes and straightened himself with a chuckle. "If a Succubus doesn't kill its prey then it's most likely to return." He yelled after her.

A vile twist distorted Integra's lips at the sound of his deep voice.

"Twice the seductive power, twice the demonic power, and twice the victims. This sounds like its turning out to be a real problem for you. Eh Master?"

She growled and slammed the door behind herself.

"Sounds like fun."

The next day

Walter set a script in front of Integra. "This is the phone conversation. I had with the man yesterday. He described and women crawling through his bed room window the night before last. She crawled into bed with him and bit him in the side."

Integra looked up from the papers in surprise.

"And he didn't try and stop the activity?"

"He claimed he thought he was dreaming. I can personally understand that. It's not everyday a woman climbs through your window."

Integra just hummed and he continued.

"He woke up the next morning and saw blood. He contacted the authorities and they held him for a few hours. They later connected him with us. He says he is unsure of the time of the bite. He hasn't become a ghoul which is very odd. I think this supports my theory of a vampire/succubus collaboration."

Integra nodded. "She's found a food source. She'll return tonight."

A smiled crept to Walter's face. "A stakeout then?"

"Where does this man live Walter?"


	2. The window and monster

"What!" When almost a whole army arrived on his doorstep Ryan Burg was shocked. The information he received from a blonde female soldier in blue that he'd have to cooperate or face the penalty left him flabbergasted. But upon hearing the words "cuz she's coming back." Put him into a state of hysteria.

"What!" He repeated as he tried to register what he heard. "What do you mean she's coming back?! Is she out to get me! I swear I have no enemies!" He went on some more in a rushed and breathless voice about how he was friendly to everyone. Seras sympathized with the poor man. This was something no one wanted to deal with. She could see why he was frightened. Ryan ran a hand through his hair and sank weakly into his sofa. Seras gave him a moment to collect himself. Ryan looked at the clock and breathed deep. It was nine o' clock.

"So….," He said finally. "What do you need me to do?"

Seras made her voice sound as confident and professional as she could to give the man reassurance. "I have been ordered to have you sent to bed as you normally do. My men will be stationed outside your bedroom door, in your closet, and any other place that is sufficient enough for a stake out."

Ryan sighed. "One person can fit in the closet I think." He said in a shaky voice.

Seras nodded. "Alright," She turned and muttered orders into the microphone in her ear. A shuffle of movement outside was the result. Through the door came men, armed and uniformed in single file. She turned back and smiled. "I assure you. No harm shall come to you."

Ryan tried to smile back but it was more like a grimace. What kind of people was he dealing with? This was just too shady for comfort. He was sworn very forcefully to secrecy about the whole matter. As the soldiers passed one stopped and put a hand of his shoulder. "What she said." He nodded in Seras's direction. "As soon as that freak shows its head, it'll lose it."

A nervous Ryan fidgeted under the covers. He was so uncomfortable he thought he was going to be sick from it. Since the moment a platoon of men arrived he's had to pee non-stop but it was only the nerves. He was on his back with the ceiling in sight, his fingers where tightly entangled in clenched hands. What did he ever do to deserve this? There was a female officer in his closet. Armed and dangerous along with another lot of them outside his door. Why? Because a women wanted to bite him some more! God….will he ever wake up from this nightmare? He released a breath and turned his head to see the glowing numbers of his digital clock. It was nine fifty. There was no reason to think that she'd appear at ten but something in his bones told him that was her hour of the night.

The minutes passed as fast as a dead slug. The clock numbers said ten. And from that point on he never took his eyes off the window. Forever he stared with a thumping heart. Expecting, with every passing moment to see a grotesque figure entering; like a demon crawling out of Hell. But the demon never came. As eleven came he started to relax. Maybe she wouldn't come back. Maybe the information of the unwanted platoon was false. Maybe she was gone forever. And with that settling into his mind he forgot about the loaded guns pointed at the bed and fell asleep.

Seras shifted so that she was no longer sitting on her legs. A glance at her watched showed eleven in neon green. Where was the target? Maybe Walter was wrong and the women…vampire…creature… whatever wouldn't come? Seras listened and the sound of Mr. Burgs even breathing came. Earlier it had been heavy and shaky but this change led her to believe he must have fallen asleep. And good thing to the panicked sound of his heart beat was deafening after a while. The sound of static came into her ear. It sounded loud in the silence. She adjusted the sound as a voice addressing her came from it.

"Victoria." The voice said urgently.

"Yes?" She responded into the microphone.

"The target is advancing up the wall. Be ready."

"Right." She said sternly. Very cautiously she slide the closet door open so there was just enough room for her gun barrel. From her spot she had perfect view of the window. The window pane was dark. Early observation of the premises revealed that it led to the alley in between the apartments. A perfect place for the target to enter. The grip on her weapon tightened and she grinded her teeth. But after several seconds nothing happened.

"Lost sight of target. Moving in for a look." Stated the voice robotically, but it was merely information. It meant 'hold please while I find out where she went in the dark. Hold on I got a flash light.'

"Permission to advance." Seras inquired.

"Denied."

Well, she tired. So she just waited with her gun raised. At twelve it got painful. She lowered her gun to rest her burning arms. Where the hell was that thing? Did it leave? If it was a vampire or half vampire then it may have the ability to know when it's in danger. She could have high tailed it out of there at the sight of so many on lookers with guns. And just as Seras was convincing herself that was the case the voice came back.

"Target advancing."

Seras automatically tensed and repositioned the gun. There was an odd sound. It sounded to Seras like odd tapping. Curiously, she peeked through the crack to look at the window. Through the darkness there was a faint silhouette of half a body. The target was hanging by her arm, clenching the brick and mortar just above the window. With a frail and boney hand she pawed at the window, like a cat begging to let in from the rain. But it was soon obvious that assistance was not needed as she pulled up on the window sill. Seras remembered Ryan locking it before he went to bed. But the window was no match or its lock. There was an ugly crack of splintering of wood as the lock broke. The sharp sound slapped Ryan awake. He sat up and stared with a gasp. The women creature crawling in and sank into shadows.

"Jesus!" Cried Ryan. "Fucking hell!"

Jumping into action, Seras leaped from her hideout and pointed her gun at the spot she _felt_ the woman was.

"Fire at will." Came the voices command.

Without hesitation an onslaught from Seras's gun was unleashed into the darkness. The loud deafening pops of the weapon left her ears ringing. The bedroom door swung open as the men were alerted by gun fire. They stood beside Seras with their guns aimed and shoulders tense. Ryan took the chance to crawl out the door in fearful tears but no one took notice. All eyes were on a dark spot in the room. A shadow moved and an arsenal was released again but this time there was a different result. A banshee shriek pierced all ears like the call of a dying soprano. Seras heard a groan as it carried through her mic to her in-charge. Everyone's hearts leaped out as a long bodied figure shot from the shadows. Bleeding and screaming it chaotically clamored to the top of a bookcase, just trying now to get away. But bullets fallowed and left large hole in the walls. The bookcase tumbled forward from her thrashing, but not without her falling head first to its underside. She shrieked like nothing alive or of this world could. It was a sound that could bring the most hardened to tears in pity. It was enough to stop the sensitive Seras long enough to stare dejectedly.

The Hellsing warriors kept their guns locked on target even as the poor creature jerked and screamed under the heavy bookcase. Blood began to gather in a pool as the silver bullets refused to let her heal. Slowly the thrashing ceased and a painful wailing came. Oh the heart wrenching sound! It almost brought tears to Seras's eyes. It was purely mournful to its core. She shook her head. No! Search and destroy! Destroy! She focused…this is not how master would want her to feel.

"Alright!" Seras started and pointed to a comrade. "You lift the case and we will make the last shots." Even though her fellow officer nodded there was something about their faces that didn't seem right. She tried to push the observation away as the case was slowly lifted away to reveal a curled up sorry sight. The woman was as described, naked. Her hair was dark, long and snake like. Bullet wounds checkered her whole body like Swiss cheese. She was covered in her black blood and shivered pathetically among the books.

"Fire!" Seras yelled but failed to pull the trigger as the others didn't join.

"I said fire!" She turned to them but they weren't paying to attention to her. Her men where hypnotized with the utmost fascination. Blank eyes where fixed on the whimpering woman. The woman lifted her face and acted as though she just noticed them. She reached out her long arm in the most desperate fashion.

"_Yardim__yardim_" She begged in an accent Seras had never heard before.

Like they understood two men moved to help her up, one on each arm. But just as they got her to her feet a thin hand pulled one man's head back by his hair and exposed his neck. The others were released from there spell and jumped backwards, some tripping on themselves as the woman bite savagely into the man's neck. Seras stood frozen from the chain of events. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what to do but all she did was watch as this monster ripped open the man's neck.

The woman pulled her mouth away and let her victim fall limply to the ground. A grin full of stained shark teeth was aimed at Seras.

"_Karni__ Nadia."_She mumbled.

A state of terror came over Seras as the situation grew more and more real. She filled her gaze with the sight of a comrade's death. If rage was a fuel she'd be in flames. Her anger traveled through her body and into her trigger finger. But this time the woman seemed to have to problem with bullets. She struck like lighting as her glossy nails came for Seras's face like darts to a board. Seras gasped and dropped to the ground. Her senses rang and she rolled to the side as the nails came down again. The sound of ripping carpet and growling almost seemed one with each other. Seras lifted her gun barrel again. How much bullets did she have left? What would she do if they were all gone? Fate was not on her side. Two shots were released before it ran dry.

"Oh shit." She swore. Disbelieving eyes looked up to the woman who now stood over her. She was something unreal. Her breasts were small, body like a starved child, and white as the moon.

"Uh…" But before she could say a word that boney hand was around her neck. The hard nails dug into her skin. The hand squeezed….harder and harder until Seras though her head would just fly off then she was released. Seras grabbed at her neck and gasped over and over again. With darkening vision she looked up. The woman licked the blood that coated her nails with a smile of pure pleasure. Instantly a change came over her face and she spit. She hunched her shoulders, bared her claws, and hissed down at Seras. All her fangs showed fiercely. Once again she hissed and screamed then dashed to the window. In a single leap her body shot through it and to the wall on the opposite side. She clawed her way up the building side and to the roof where she disappeared.

Soprano-for those who don't know. I am not talking about The Soprano's. I am talking about an opera singer. But there opera singers with really high pitches. Birdlike you can say. Think of the Song 'Prima Donna' from Phantom of the Opera.

Yardim- This is the Turkish word for 'help'.

Karni Nadi- 'Nadia hungry.'


End file.
